


Our Babygirl

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: Jacob and the reader (Deputy) were together once, for one night, just before she left.





	Our Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse

I sat on the ground and listened to the soft sounds of a Montana night. Insect chirped away, animals rested and slept. There were no distant gunshots tonight. A sort of truce in Hope County tonight. I looked up at the stars and watched them glitter. A shooting star passed the sky and I quickly wished for this to be over. I wished to be with her again.

My baby girl.

“Why did you come back?” The husky voice broke the calm silence. I turned my head to see Iacob standing there, bruting as always. I knew what he meant.

“Because I needed too. For me,” I stopped just for a second. “And you.” I looked at him, he was curious, that much I could see.

“Me? Why me?” I patted the ground next to me and nodded for him to sit next to me. He hesitated before walking towards me. He kept his rifle close to him before setting it down next to him. I pulled out my phone, knowing it was still fully charged because I never use it. I pull up my photos and choose the first one of her I see.

I passed the phone to him and watched his face as he looked down at the identical little girl version of him.

“Jacob, the night I left, I didn’t know I was pregnant. If I had known, I don’t even know if I still would stay. I had to wait before I joined the academy. Get a good foothold before I could even start. When I learned that this would be my first mission, I didn’t hesitate. They said it was a bit too intense for Rookies, but I had to come back, to save the people I love and to tell you, about her.” It was such a rushed explanation, it sounded horrible to my own ears, I couldn’t help but think it was even worse for Jacob.

“She’s mine?” He asked looking up from the photo. I nodded tears springing to my eyes. He looked so defeated but happy at the same time.

“Why now? Why after 6 years, why tell me now?” He asked gesturing to my- our little girl.

“Simple really,” I took a shaky inhale. “I won’t be able to kill you, Jacob, John was hard enough, I tried to give him a chance, I did. But he wanted to die, he pulled the trigger for himself more than I did. I can’t do that with you, I would rather die than kill you, Jacob because believe it or not, I still fucking love you!” I stopped, giving myself to breathe before continuing.

“And because I would rather die, I might actually,” I stopped. I grabbed Jacobs’ hands and brought them to my mouth, it was cliche I know, but it helped. I looked up from his hands as I held them.

“Jacob, if I die, please. Find our baby girl, don’t let them take her-”

“You’re not going to die-” He tried to say.

“Jacob, please! If I don’t make it out of the valley, I need you to find her. I need you to take her and bring her somewhere safe. Don’t let her become one of these people, I can’t bear to see my baby growing up like this. Just promise me, Jacob, for her at least!” Jacob nodded.

“I promise,” he grabbed me and set me on his lap.

“But no one is going to kill you, I promise you, you’re not gonna die. Not while I’m still here to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr! afandommultiverse


End file.
